borafandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Angel ev videosu yayınları
Angel televizyon dizisinin DVDleri 20th Century Fox tarafından yayınlanmış ve ilk defa 2018 yılında yayınlanmaya başlamıştır. Bölümlerin hepsini içermekte olan DVD setleri bazı ekstra içeriklere sahiptir: dizinin yapımcılarından yorum parçaları, belgesel videoları, kamera arkasından kesitler ve çekim senaryoları. Çıkış tarihleri Versiyonlar arasındaki farklılıklar Angel DVD setleri en az üç farklı kodlama formatında yayınlanmıştır: * Bölge 1 (Birleşik Devletler ve Kanada), NTSC formatında * Bölge 2 (Birleşik Krallık ve Avrupa), PAL formatında * Bölge 4 (Avustralya ve Yeni Zelanda), PAL formatında Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD'lerinden farklı olarak, standart ekranın uyarlanmış olduğu geniş ekran seçeneği bölgeler arası farklılık göstermemektedir. Bütün bölgelerde, Angel'ın ilk sezonu standart formatta (4:3)sunulmuş, sezon ikiden beşe kadar olan sezonlar geniş ekran (16:9) formatında sunulmuştur. Dizinin yapımcıları zaten sezon 3-5 arasını çekerken de geniş ekran formatına uyarlamışlardır, yine de B.D.'de sezon 2 standart formatta yayınlanmış ama sonra DVD'ler için geniş ekrana çevrilmiştir. Bu değişiklik sezon 2 DVD'lerinde bazı problemlere yol açmıştır, mesela standart formatta yapım ekibinin kullandığı bazı objeler ekranın dışında kalırken artık görünür olmuştur, apaçık belli olan hatalar oluşmuştur (örneğin ilk bölümde Angel'ın genelde uzuvlarıyla yaptığı ekranda görünmeyen tepkileri birçok sahnede görünmüştür). Bölge kodlamaları (ve kutu tasarımları) dışında, Bölge 2 ve Bölge 4 DVD'leri tamamen aynıdır. Ama yine de, Bölge 1 DVD'leri ile Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'leri arasında bazı içerik değişiklikleri bulunmaktadır. Önceki bölümlerden sahneler Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerinde verilen bölümlerin başlarında önceki bölümlerden sahneler ("Angel'da önceki bölümlerde") görüntülenmektedir (sezon 1 hariç); ama Bölge 1 DVD'lerinde ise sezon 5 dışındaki sezonlarda böyle bir içerik yoktur. Altyazılar Bölge 2 ve 4 yayınlarında, yorum parçaları olan bölümler iki adet İngilizce altyazı içermektedir: bölümün kendisi ve yorum parçası. Bölge 1 yayınları ise yorum parçaları için altyazı bulundurmamaktadır. Bölge 1 DVD'leri, Bölge 2 ve 4 DVD'lerine nazaran ayrıca İngilizce dışındaki diller için birkaç altyazı seçeneği sunmaktadır. Sezon 1 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "City of" * Bölüm 2: "Lonely Hearts" * Bölüm 3: "In the Dark" * Bölüm 4: "I Fall to Pieces" Özel içerikler * Eşli senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon ve eşli senarist David Greenwalt'tan "City of" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Rm w/a Vu" * Bölüm 6: "Sense & Sensitivity" * Bölüm 7: "Bachelor Party" * Bölüm 8: "I Will Remember You" Özel içerikler * Senarist Jane Espenson'dan "Rm w/a Vu" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Hero" * Bölüm 10: "Parting Gifts" * Bölüm 11: "Somnambulist" Özel içerikler * Özel içerik: "Sezon 1" * Oyuncu biyografileri * Fotoğraf albümü Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Expecting" * Bölüm 13: "She" * Bölüm 14: "I've Got You Under My Skin" * Bölüm 15: "The Prodigal" Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "The Ring" * Bölüm 17: "Eternity" * Bölüm 18: "Five by Five" * Bölüm 19: "Sanctuary" Özel içerikler * "Five by Five" ile "Sanctuary" bölümlerinin senaryoları Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "War Zone" * Bölüm 21: "Blind Date" * Bölüm 22: "To Shanshu in L.A." Özel içerikler * Özel içerik: "I'm Cordelia" * Özel içerik: "Introducing Angel" * Özel içerik: "The Demons" Sezon 2 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Judgment" * Bölüm 2: "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" * Bölüm 3: "First Impressions" * Bölüm 4: "Untouched" Özel içerikler * Senarist Tim Minear'dan "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Dear Boy" * Bölüm 6: "Guise Will Be Guise" * Bölüm 7: "Darla" * Bölüm 8: "The Shroud of Rahmon" Özel içerikler * "Darla" bölümünün senaryosu Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "The Trial" * Bölüm 10: "Reunion" * Bölüm 11: "Redefinition" Özel içerikler * Özel içerik: "Making up the Monsters" * Özel içerik: "Inside the Agency" * Fotoğraf albümü * Yapım rehberleri Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Blood Money" * Bölüm 13: "Happy Anniversary" * Bölüm 14: "The Thin Dead Line" * Bölüm 15: "Reprise" Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Epiphany" * Bölüm 17: "Disharmony" * Bölüm 18: "Dead End" * Bölüm 19: "Belonging" Özel içerikler * "Disharmony" bölümü senaryosu Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "Over the Rainbow" * Bölüm 21: "Through the Looking Glass" * Bölüm 22: "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen Fred Keller'dan "Over the Rainbow" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Özel içerik: "Stunts" * Özel içerik: "Sezon 2 Genel Bakış" Sezon 3 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Heartthrob" * Bölüm 2: "That Vision Thing" * Bölüm 3: "That Old Gang of Mine" * Bölüm 4: "Carpe Noctem" Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Fredless" * Bölüm 6: "Billy" * Bölüm 7: "Offspring" * Bölüm 8: "Quickening" Özel içerikler * Senaristler Tim Minear ile Jeffrey Bell'den "Billy" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Lullaby" * Bölüm 10: "Dad" * Bölüm 11: "Birthday" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Tim Minear ve Mere Smith'den "Lullaby" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Tim Minear ve Mere Smith'den "Birthday" bölümünden silinmiş sahneler hakkında yorum parçası * Özel içerik: "Darla: Deliver Us From Evil" * Angel Dizi Çekim Hataları Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Provider" * Bölüm 13: "Waiting in the Wings" * Bölüm 14: "Couplet" * Bölüm 15: "Loyalty" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Waiting in the Wings" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Joss Whedon'dan "Waiting in the Wings" bölümünden silinmiş sahneler hakkında yorum parçası Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Sleep Tight" * Bölüm 17: "Forgiving" * Bölüm 18: "Double or Nothing" * Bölüm 19: "The Price" Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "A New World" * Bölüm 21: "Benediction" * Bölüm 22: "Tomorrow" Özel içerikler * Özel içerik: "Sezon 3 Genel Bakış" * Özel içerik: "Page to Screen" * Ekran testleri: Amy Acker ve Vincent Kartheiser * Fotoğraf galerisi Sezon 4 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Deep Down" * Bölüm 2: "Ground State" * Bölüm 3: "The House Always Wins" * Bölüm 4: "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" Özel içerikler * Senarist David Fury ve oyuncu Andy Hallett'den "The House Always Wins" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Supersymmetry" * Bölüm 6: "Spin the Bottle" * Bölüm 7: "Apocalypse, Nowish" * Bölüm 8: "Habeas Corpses" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon ve oyuncu Alexis Denisof'dan "Spin the Bottle" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Yönetmen Vern Gillum ve senarist Steven S. DeKnight'tan "Apocalypse, Nowish" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Özel içerik: "Angel and the Apocalypse" Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Long Day's Journey" * Bölüm 10: "Awakening" * Bölüm 11: "Soulless" Disc 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "Calvary" * Bölüm 13: "Salvage" * Bölüm 14: "Release" * Bölüm 15: "Orpheus" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen Terrence O'Hara ve eşli yönetici yapımcı Jeffrey Bell'den "Orpheus" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Players" * Bölüm 17: "Inside Out" * Bölüm 18: "Shiny Happy People" * Bölüm 19: "The Magic Bullet" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Steven S. DeKnight'tan "Inside Out" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Senarist/yönetmen Jeffrey Bell'den "The Magic Bullet" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "Sacrifice" * Bölüm 21: "Peace Out" * Bölüm 22: "Home" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Tim Minear'dan "Home" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Özel içerik: "Kehanetler: Sezon Dört Genel Bakış" * Sezon Dört Çekim Hataları * Özel içerik: "Last Looks: The Hyperion Hotel" * Özel içerik: "Fatal Beauty and the Beast" * Özel içerik: "Malice In Wonderland: Wolfram & Hart" Sezon 5 Disk 1 Bölümler * Bölüm 1: "Conviction" * Bölüm 2: "Just Rewards" * Bölüm 3: "Unleashed" * Bölüm 4: "Hell Bound" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon'dan "Conviction" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Hey Kids! It's Smile Time" özel içeriği Disk 2 Bölümler * Bölüm 5: "Life of the Party" * Bölüm 6: "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" * Bölüm 7: "Lineage" * Bölüm 8: "Destiny" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen Skip Schoolnik, senaristler David Fury ile Steven S. Deknight ve oyuncu Juliet Landau'dan "Destiny" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 3 Bölümler * Bölüm 9: "Harm's Way" * Bölüm 10: "Soul Purpose" * Bölüm 11: "Damage" Özel içerikler * Oyuncu/yönetmen David Boreanaz, senarist Brent Fletcher ve oyuncu Christian Kane'den "Soul Purpose" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası Disk 4 Bölümler * Bölüm 12: "You're Welcome" * Bölüm 13: "Why We Fight" * Bölüm 14: "Smile Time" * Bölüm 15: "A Hole in the World" Özel içerikler * Senarist/yönetmen David Fury ve oyuncular Christian Kane ile Sarah Thompson'dan "You're Welcome" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Senarist/yönetmen Joss Whedon ve oyuncular Amy Acker ile Alexis Denisof'dan "A Hole in the World" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Angel 100" özel içeriği Disk 5 Bölümler * Bölüm 16: "Shells" * Bölüm 17: "Underneath" * Bölüm 18: "Origin" * Bölüm 19: "Time Bomb" Özel içerikler * Yönetmen Skip Schoolnik, senaristler Elizabeth Craft ve Sarah Fain ve oyuncu Adam Baldwin'den "Underneath" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * "Angel: Choreography of a Stunt" özel içeriği Disk 6 Bölümler * Bölüm 20: "The Girl in Question" * Bölüm 21: "Power Play" * Bölüm 22: "Not Fade Away" Özel içerikler * Eşli senarist/yönetmen Jeffrey Bell'den "Not Fade Away" bölümü hakkında yorum parçası * Özel içerik: "Angel: Son Sezon" * Özel içerik: "To Live & Die in L.A.: The Best of Angel" * Özel içerik: "Halos & Horns: Recurring Villainy" * Özel içerik: "Angel Unbound: The Gag Reels" Koleksiyonlar Angel (seasons 1-5) dizisinin bütün sezonlarının bulunduğu kutu seti Birleşik Krallık'ta 11 Şubat 2019'da yayınlanmıştır. Bu sezonlar ayrıca Avustralya'da, 4 bölüm, yarı sezon, sezonun tamamı ve bütün sezonlar olmak üzere ayrı kutu setlerinde paylaşılmıştır. Angel sezonlarının kutu setleri ayrıca Birleşik Krallık'ta daha ucuz plastik kutularında farklı ücret seçeneklerinde tekrar yayınlanmıştır. Sezon 1 ve 2 setleri 7 Ocak 2019; sezon 3 ve 4 setleri 4 Şubat 2019; ve sezon 5 ise 4 Mart 2019'da yayınlanmıştır. Bölge 1 Angel Koleksiyoncunun Seti 12 Şubat 2019 tarihinde,1 yeni kutu tasarımıyla olan versiyonu ise daha sonra 5 Mart 2019'da yayınlanmıştır.2 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bölge 2'de yayınlanan karakter tabanlı yayınlar gibi, bazı Angel DVD'leri de bazı karakterleri baz alarak yayınlanmıştır, bu yayınlar "The Vampire Anthology" koleksiyonuna dahil edilmiştir. Bu koleksiyonda DVD'ler baz alınan temalar Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn ve Fred'dir. Ayrıca bakınız * Buffy the Vampire Slayer ev videosu yayınları Kaynakça # ^ # ^ Genel kaynaklar * DVD setlerinin kendileri * "Buffy DVD and VHS" Bbc.co.uk (2019), BK yayın tarihlerini barındırır. * "Angel Season 5" Amazon (2019) * "DVD details for Angel" Imdb (2019)